domainofthornfandomcom-20200213-history
Magister Vladimir
This well kempt and distinguished gentleman has a regal bearing. His colouration is clearly Ulfen; blue eyes, long white-blond hair and trimmed silver-shot red beard. From beneath a dark robes peeks glimmering chain armour and a beautiful amulet depicting two entwined linnorm crafted from gold hangs from his neck. At his waist is sheathed a well-crafted longsword whilst clutched in his hand is an old heavy tome. A gold brooch identifying the wearer as a senior Magister of Thorn is clasped at his shoulder. Background Magister Vladimir (Vladim to his friends) was born in Brevoy and raised by his parents in Ulfen values. From an early age he always had an interest in the tales of the travelling bards and the sagas the elders would tell on long winter nights. Whilst still no more than a youth he left home and apprenticed to a travelling bard who indulged the young man's thirst for adventure and the two explored much of Old Iobaria and western Casmaron then onto Taldor where Valdimir settled in Oppara for a while. After many years though Vladim grew homesick and returned to Brevoy a year ago but found the attitudes to magic and learning frustrating. Hearing news of the Domain of Thorn caught his interest. With eagerness he headed south for Thorn and whilst it was no Oparra and didn't even possess a library at the time he felt a sense of excitement that made him want to stay. The Magisters Shortly after his arrival in Stagshelm he was caught up in the calamity that befell the town during the Rhoswen incident. Talk of fey sorcery and mysterious goings on caught his interest even more and he sought out the Domain's Grand Magister, Olga Vranov. Keen to find another erudite mind in one another a friendship soon blossomed and Grand Magister Vranov invited Vladim to assume the role of Arch-Magister and help her re-establish the decimated Magisters. In Kuthona 4713AR, after the Candlemere plague, Vladimir approached Duchess Vranov and requested that he be allowed to step down from his role as Arch-Magister in order to fully devote his efforts to being the Dean of Candlebriar Academy. He felt that he had contributed all he could to the rebuilding of The Magisters and now desired to fulfill his passion to bring education to those that desired it. Olga reluctantly agreed to her friend's request seeing the benefit but sad to lose a competent lieutenant and replaced Vladim with Magister Zirren. The Present Well-loved by his students, Vladim has a passion for learning and an almost eidetic memory that make him effective in the role, he is also a people-person making him well-suited to the role of Dean and as a representative of the Candlebriar Academy. Most importantly he is dedicated to Thorn and the chance to see a place where learning and magic can flourish in the wider region he calls his homeland. Vladimir has a weakness for Ulfen sagas and magical artisanry, being himself an accomplished craftsman. Category:People